


Truth Or Dare

by DarkestOfQueens



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, Hook isn't happy which makes me happy, Humor, In which Mr Gold doesn't have a single line but his presence is known, Maybe I'll do a prequel, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Regina's fine use of guyliner, Robin is a bit stupid, Snow is well you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestOfQueens/pseuds/DarkestOfQueens
Summary: Thanks Jan for the wonderful idea!Short one shot. It's canon compliant for the most past. Pretend this is after they get back from the UW. Also, Robin Hood and Regina are not an item, but CS is.As always, SQ is endgame. All mistakes are my own. Obviously I don't own anything.





	Truth Or Dare

Somehow Regina found herself attending a Game Night at Granny’s Diner. Normally she opted out of these ridiculous things, but Henry insisted she make an appearance. After two days of pestering from no less than ten people, she gave in. Admittedly, she rather enjoyed destroying people’s hope at winning. Finally, something she could definitely win that didn’t involve magic or great sacrifice. 

Though she may have used some to maneuver the dice during Yahtzee. She particularly enjoyed the Pirate’s annoyance at beating him again and again, though the fool didn’t think of magic as the cause. She smirked. 

As the drinks poured she wasn’t the only one to notice that a certain blonde wasn’t there yet. 

“Where is Emma?” the pirate burped out after a swig of what smelled like rancid rum.

“Yeah, where is she?” the wolf asked, perked her head above to see the door. 

“No doubt playing Savior to a cat up a tree,” Regina said. Robin smiled and shifted closer to her. The smell of forrest came off of him in waves. 

“Next game on the list. Truth or dare,” he said. “I’m not familiar with this. Someone care to explain?”

“Oooooh, I LOVE this game,” exclaimed Ruby. She clapped her hands and looked at all their faces. Regina quirked her eyebrow, “It’s where you have to choose. Either Truth where you have to tell the truth when someone asks you a question orrrrrr you choose Dare and you have to do what someone dares you to do.”

Regina had no interest in playing this particular game no matter how much she wanted to embarrass the others. “I think I may call it a night, Henry is waiting for me.”

“Oh, it seems like Your Majesty is scared of a little game,” the pirate quirked his eyebrow at her to which she scowled. 

“Careful, guyliner or you’ll be a eunuch by the end of the night,”  she shot at him which only made him smirk further, and he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“All right, we’ll start off then with simple truths or dares,” Snow said diplomatically. 

They all agreed. After five turns Regina learned that Snow was deathly afraid spiders, Charming wanted to be a singer, Ruby has a thing for brunettes. The latter made her smirk knowing the dalliances she shared with the wolf from time to time. Though that was before…she stopped the train of thought as Hook fell upon his rear cursing. Apparently, after a few drinks, Hook’s balance could not hold his own weight when called to hop on one foot singing “Yo Ho” Everyone laughed including the pirate who slowly climbed to his feet unsteadily. 

“Regina! You’re next! What will you choose?” Snow asked brightly. Regina scowled at her. She hated the fact it was her turn now. After she saw the pirate perform a simple task; she reasoned she could use magic to help her with any hopping around should she lose her balance. And the Truth option...well, she’d rather pull out her nails that open herself up to any sort of questions. 

“Dare,” she said with her commanding voice. 

“I dare you to kiss someone in this room,” Robin leaned in toward her and she slightly recoiled. Hook perked up and even Charming leaned in. Ruby bent over to show even more of her overflowing cleavage. Grumpy and Archie even moved their ears in interest. Snow looked to Robin and again at Regina, hope and love poured out of every part of her. Gold was the only one who seemed disinterested. Why was he there to begin with? 

Zelena just cackled, “Subtle as a tornado, darling.”

Snow’s eyeballs pleaded, insisted that Regina to take Robin up upon his dare. She scoffed. No way she would cave to a cowardly request under the pretense of a game. It was beneath her.

“That’s even more laughable than guyliner’s sobriety,” Regina said and Robin leaned in further, clearly not taking the signs. “I would  _ never  _ kiss  _ any  _ of you.”

There was a moment of silence then the door chimed open, “Sorry, I’m late!” Red leather jacket, mass of blonde curls, gun and badge on her hip wearing tight skinny jeans and knee high brown leather boots came in.  Emma smiled at them, and she strode over to the back of the diner. Since Regina had scooted her chair away from Robin this created a natural opening for the blonde to take a chair and place it between them. “So, what have I missed?”

Regina dramatically sighed and announced, “ _ fine _ , I’ll do it.” Robin licked his lips in anticipation and shifted in his seat. Snow appeared giddy with excitement.

Coyly Zelena said, “Saved by the bell, sis.”

“Do what?” Emma looked at Zelena who smiled broadly. The brunette next to her in turn, smirked. Silence fell upon the group and the blonde was confused. “What?”

Ruby couldn’t hold it in any further. “Regina just got dared to kiss someone in the room.” 

“Oh, did I miss it!” said Emma. Ruby giggled and Snow was still looking at Robin and Regina like a Spanish soap opera. Gold’s eyes twinkled while everyone else was slow on the uptake.

“On the contrary, dear, you’re here just in time,” Regina shifted herself to face Emma and draped her left arm around the latter’s chair and placed her right on the tight skinny jeans. Regina never touched Emma, and never in such a way that was suggestive. Nearly everyone knew this. So this action glitched in all their minds.

If Regina could have recorded everyone’s reactions she would have as at that precise moment a chain reaction of events took place. Hook dropped his flask and sprayed Ruby with his rum. Ruby in turn squeaked as her beautiful white shirt was covered in the sputum and rum of the pirate and resembled a terrible wet t-shirt contest. Robin simultaneously appeared as if he were in the middle of trying to solve a complex math problem and constipated all at once, a feat Regina thought impressive. Zelena had her panther like sights set on Snow and Charming. The former was the slowest on the uptake then comically darted her head between her daughter and the Mayor; her eyes bulged and mouth opened and closed as she tried in vain to form simple words. The more comprehension dawned upon her, the faster her head whipped back and forth, blinking stupidly. David’s eyebrows rose to the stratosphere. Archie tilted his head and frowned a bit while Grumpy shot his chair backwards in horror. Gold merely chuckled. The former Evil Queen slid her thumb ever so slightly across the blonde’s denim to great effect. Among all this movement and cacophony, Emma sat still as if Medusa herself turned her to stone. 

For a few seconds, though it seemed an eternity to some of the party, silence drew long until Zelena spoke up, “Pucker up then, Savior, we haven’t got all day.” 

Emma if a bit rigidly turned toward Regina. The brunette smiled, her chocolate eyes darkened and dancing in the light. 

“NO!” Snow stood up and slammed her hand on the table. “No, she can’t. That’s….that’s…” 

Regina turned toward her dangerously, “Honestly, Snow, It’s just a game, isn’t it. What harm can a game be?”

Snow blustered and pointed toward Hook who had rum dribbling down his chin, “She’s with Killian!” 

“Aye, what’s all this about, Regina?” he said. He wiped his chin.

“Robin has been hinting at you all night!” Snow charged, “He wants you to!”

“That’s the point, isn’t it,” said Regina, “He wants it but  _ I _ certainly do not.”

“Emma, don’t do it. Please, I’ve had enough scars for a lifetime,” Snow pleaded with her then she faced her husband, “David, please.”

David shifted in his seat, “It’s not for any of us to decide for Emma.”

All eyes shifted toward the blonde who seemed to be gaining some composure. Finally she opened her mouth to speak, “Okay.”

“Okay, what? Sweetie?” Snow said.

“Now Swan, I’m not okay with this,” Hook said. “I forbid it.”

Regina spoke furiously, “Forbid her? She’s not property to do as you wish,  you complete imbecile. I don’t see what she sees in you!”

“Regina, please,” Emma said softly to her, and she gripped her hand that was on her leg. This broke Regina’s fury and the brunette turned toward Emma.

“I’m sorry, Emma, but I really don’t know what you see in him. He’s utterly beneath you and worst of it is he treats you like you’re his possession, an object and I cannot tolerate that any longer.”

“Regina….I thought….nevermind,” Emma said. 

“Thought what?” Snow piped in. 

“Do us all a favor, Snow, and do be quiet,” said Zelena. 

“Emma, I’m sorry for that outburst,” Regina said softly, “I get carried away. It’s just a game, a silly game that escalated. I didn’t mean to bring this upon you. It was a bad joke made in poor taste.” Regina tried to pull her hand away, but Emma gripped tighter and shifted toward her. 

“It’s not a joke if it's true,” she said. 

“Wait, what, what’s true?” Hook spluttered. 

Emma ignored him. “Remember in Camelot, when you asked me under, you know, with the dagger, you asked me what I was so afraid of?” Regina nodded. 

“It was…” she reached out with her left hand behind Regina’s head, fingers interwoven with the brunette hair and pulled her closer. With a look shared between only the green and brown eyes, a non-verbal agreement was made and they slowly closed the distance until pink lips met red ones. 

Whatever sounds of shrieking, shock, spluttering rage sounded around the two were drowned out. In that moment, everything slid into place as if the final piece of the puzzle were put together and made whole. Unconsciously they pressed their bodies close together and deepened the kiss. It was only a few seconds, but within those few seconds the world shifted on its axis. When they broke apart, heavy breaths, flushed chests and cheeks, they only had eyes for one another. 

“I thought it might be something like that, Miss Swan,” Regina smirked. 

“Crazy, right?” the blonde said sheepishly. Regina noticed the tattoo on Emma’s wrist. 

“I never asked you, what does that represent?” Regina’s curiosity peaked.

“Um,” Emma wasn’t sure why Regina asked about her tattoo after what just happened. “It’s nothing. Got it when I was 17,” Emma said as Regina examined it. “It’s a Lyon flower. Thought it was pretty.”

Snow and Charming stared at one another in shock. “That’s a part of our coat of arms.”

“Really, that’s kinda cool,” Emma said shrugging, “So, yeah, um.”

“Regina, I don’t understand,” Robin finally spoke.

“You never stood a chance,” Regina said, “Honestly, she sacrificed her soul for my happiness and you think that you can compete with that?”

“Not in any realm, real or otherwise,” added Zelena.

Hook finally gathered his wits and raged. “I can’t believe, how could you do that to me! With  _ her _ !”

“Look, dude, I don’t know what I was thinking, and maybe it’s just because you were easy and there, but we’re done now,” she said with such a firm finality that could only be born out of sudden realization. “Yeah, I guess taking the darkness for you was a bit a give away.”

“But-” Hook started.

“Yes, do go sail far away on your boat,” Regina snapped. 

“It’s a ship!” 

“Details, details,” Zelena smirked. 

“So, Madam Mayor, wanna go grab a drink?” Emma asked. Regina beamed, “Why Sheriff, I thought you’d never ask.”

\----

Back at the 108 Mifflin St, Henry sat watching TV when he heard thundering footsteps and a crash of the door. He stood up suddenly and turned around to see a livid Snow and an apologetic David enter the living room.

“WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU WRITE!” Snow shouted. 

“What?” Henry was taken aback.

“Snow, please,” David tried to plead with her but she continued. 

“WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE IS THIS! TELL ME HENRY!”

“Um, what we agreed upon? Operation Mongoose? What happened? Did it work?” he asked.

“WORKED? SHOW ME WHAT YOU WROTE!” 

Henry had no choice but to comply with the red faced Snow. He pulled out the book from the shelf and opened to the last page he wrote, he handed it to her. She read the words three times out loud, “ _ Regina arrived to a place she felt at home, surrounded by her family and friends with love and acceptance she had never known before, at long last found her happy ending in them and through them, her True Love _ .” She then turned the back and shrieked as she dropped the book.  The Page numbered ‘23’ laid out for them to see. It had been blank before, but now adorned a couple locked at the lips. A fair skinned blonde with a red jacket and an olive skinned short haired brunette in a black blazer. Henry picked up the book and his mouth fell open and then smiled. 

“Why are you smiling? Did you do that?” demanded Snow.

“Snow, you’re overreacting,” David said.

“I am  _ not  _ overreacting, David,” she spit out and he dropped his shoulders in defeat.

“No, I didn’t write it like that, but it makes sense, doesn’t it?”

Snow shook her head, “Make sense! How on earth does that make sense! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ROBIN HOOD! UNDO IT!”

“It doesn’t work like that. I just write what the magic guides me to write. I don’t know. Hold on, let me see,” he pulled out the enchanted quill, sat down on the couch and wrote from an unconscious place that only came from when when picked up the pen. It was almost on autopilot. He read the words aloud as he wrote them.

“ _ Though their lives often took different, lonely and often dangerous paths, fate always brought them together. Destiny forged this road long ago and compelled their son to bring them together, though he did not know that the journey would be. That of the Savior, who came to the town and met the Evil Queen, not to destroy her as the heroes and heroines of old did, but to bring her out of the depths of darkness she had known for so long. None knew it or cared to see that she had succeeded. So strong was their bond for when the Savior fell into those same depths, Regina, not the Evil Queen, rose to save her. For True Love is the most powerful magic of all. _ ”

“I…” Snow began but Charming interjected. 

“Snow, they  _ found  _ each other,” David smiled at his wife who softened her expression.

“They  _ always  _ found each other,” beamed Henry at his grandparents. “Like you and grandpa.” 

Snow sighed and comprehension dawned on her, “Of course...Happy endings aren't always what we think they will be…”

“To be perfectly honest, Snow, I’m glad it’s not Hook,” said David.

“Yeah, you ain’t kidding, Gramps.”


End file.
